Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus that supports many types of mediums (recording mediums), control information for hardware or a profile used in image processing changes depending on the medium. Thus, firmware or a printer driver of the printing apparatus internally holds control information for each medium. In addition, there are cases in which the printing apparatus or the printer driver must support a new medium after sales have started for the printing apparatus. Therefore, the firmware or the printer driver of the printing apparatus holds control information for each medium in a structure that is separated from software. Control information for the firmware or the printer driver for each medium is updated by a media update program. By employing such a configuration, even if a medium needs to be newly supported after sales of the printing apparatus have started, it is possible for a manufacturer to support it without performing a version update operation for the firmware or the printer driver, which would require a large workload (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-297343).
By employing a configuration that uses the above-described media update program to update control information for each medium, it is possible to absorb differences of characteristics for each medium. However, for example, if the control information for each medium depends on an installation environment, such as a temperature or a humidity level, an optimal value may not be achieved with control information that is uniformly defined for each medium due to a specific environment. As a counter-measure to such a case in which the control information depends on the installation environment, there are cases in which specific item of the control information for each medium are changed individually from a UI of a printing apparatus, unlike when updating by a media update program. By changing a specific item of the control information for each medium, even if there are differences in installation environments for example, it is possible to execute printing by appropriate control information for a user.
However, in a case of changing a specific item of the control information for each medium from the UI of the printing apparatus, if the control information is updated by the media update program after the specific item is changed, the parameter that the user changed may be overwritten. In such a case, there is the problem in that the user must change the parameter again, and a burden on the user who uses the printing apparatus becomes larger. In addition, if the user forgets content of the changed parameter, there is the problem that the original environment cannot be returned to.